86
Roger begins to suspect that David knows where Victoria is, and Elizabeth finds a key to the locked off section of the house in David's room. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. I live in Collinwood but the part of the mansion that I'm in at the moment is a strange one. One that has been closed off for many years; it's never used, never visited. David offers possible explanations for Victoria's absence. Roger and David and Elizabeth talk. Burke and Carolyn talk about age differences and flirt. David uses his Crystal ball to solve Malloy's murder; Roger tells him to use it to find his governess. David gets accused of hiding Victoria, who futilely attempts calling to David. Burke tells Carolyn he was in love once. When David talks about getting warmed up, Roger warns him that if he's lied, Elizabeth will warm him up in other ways. Roger is suspicious of his son, whose bedtime has come. Elizabeth confronts David with the key to the West Wing. The Collinwood keys have special markings, so Elizabeth immediately recognized it. David confesses to knowing about the key and claims to have found it. It stops her from going to the West Wing. Roger tells David to look in his crystal ball again to find out if he believes him. Roger seems to know David's done something to Victoria and is ...happy about it. Later, he even toasts to her wherever she is and is happy she is gone. Burke fakes drunkeness but does talk to himself when Carolyn leaves. Even though playing her, he seems to feel sorry for her being engulfed in this. Burke tells Carolyn about his time in Rio, takes his shoes off and puts his feet on a table. Burke tells Carolyn about a Portugese woman who was his friend. There were a few other women. He tells her a story: he was stranded for 3 days and 3 nights on an island with a girl who knew if the chiefs of her tribe found out, they would both be destroyed so the girl swam back home. It seems to be a message to Carolyn rather than a real story. Burke's drunk and tells Carolyn a parable about their situation. Carolyn thanks Burke for 'the most wonderful evening she's ever had in her life.' Victoria attempts to free herself with a bobby pin. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Bob Lloyd as Radio Announcer (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode features a rare establishing shot of Collinwood in the pouring rain. * ABC staff announcer Bob Lloyd pulls double duty in this episode: in addition to his usual tasks of reading the slate and closing voiceover announcement, Lloyd's distinctive voice is briefly heard delivering a Collinsport-area weather bulletin when Burke turns on his radio. Story * A news report and music from a radio is heard, including the songs "I'm in the Mood for Love", "The Shadow of Your Smile", and "Somewhere, My Love". Bloopers and continuity errors * In the drawing room as he cons Elizabeth and Roger, David Henesy turns to the curtains as if he's forgotten his lines, laughs, and then talks about ghosts. David appears to be distracted by the malfunctioning lightning bar just outside the drawing room window and seems to find it amusing. * In the opening narration it is claimed that Collinwood has over 80 rooms. In episode 1, Elizabeth said it had 40. * Elizabeth says that there is not another key like the one she has but then, not long after, she says there are duplicates. explains that the main one has a unique top, different from the duplicates * Elizabeth goes to kiss David on the cheek but the way they both move, Joan Bennett ends up kissing him on the lips. * In Burke's hotel room, as Burke hands Carolyn a drink another camera edges momentarily into frame. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 86 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 860086